Ultimately You
by brendy95
Summary: When Steve meets the one that captured his heart years ago again, would things still be the same? Was she like how he knew her in the past, or has her presence now mean something else? As hectic life goes on for Steve, he learns more about this girl.
1. Unexpected Presence

"Sorry I'm late."  
>"Take a seat Miss Walker. This is-"<br>The two men stared at the lady before them and there was a long pause. The silence ensued, before the governor broke in.  
>"Do you two know each other?"<br>"Steve," she said. "Hey Caroline," he replied in a tone that was strangely calm.  
>"Wonderful, so I suppose I can skip the introduction and get down to business. Now Miss Walker is here to assist you and the task force. Miss Walker is a very-"<br>"Sir I don't think I can help you with this. Anything but this," she interrupted. "I would be more than glad to help you with anything other than this."  
>Sadly, the governor wasn't ready to budge. Moreover, this was the only thing he had called her in for. "You owe me one, remember Miss Walker?" It was a dead end. Caroline knew she was in no position to negotiate with the governor. You could say she was indebted to him.<br>"Then consider this my resignation," she said as she slammed her badge right smack on the centre of the mahogany desk.  
>All along, Steve just sat back quietly, but calm as he may seem, his insides were messed up. His mind was flooded with many thoughts and feelings - disbelief, confusion and regret.<br>Clad in a red blouse, tight skirt and those drop dead gorgeous Louboutin heels, Caroline stomped out of the governor's office and headed straight for her car. Not until someone obstructed her path.  
>"Hey hey Carol listen to me," said Steve as he quickened his steps and grabbed her by the arm.<br>"What do you have to say to me? Sorry? I didn't expect to see you ever again?"  
>"Look I wish I didn't have to leave. I never wanted to."<br>"Oh I'm sure you didn't. Because you didn't even bother returning any of my calls or messages. Poof! You just vanished. And look who I'm talking to right now," she retaliated as she flung her arms right in his face.

"My dad died. I was at a loss for quite awhile."

Caroline's eyes widened. She was shocked, at the very least that wasn't what she expected him to be saying.  
>"I'm sorry about your dad. It's just I don't know what to feel. Relieved, or hurt? Anyway it doesn't matter, this is probably the last time I'll-"<br>As much as they tried to ignore the ringing, it wouldn't stop, and Steve had to answer it.  
>"Sorry I've got to get this. McGarett speaking."<br>Caroline let out a sigh as she pushed her fringe back and waited for Steve to finish his call.  
>"Hey um, can we meet later tonight and...talk. Please. 8 at the bar off Oahu Park."<br>Before she even had time to reply, Steve zoomed off to his car.  
>"Gone like the wind, yet again," Caroline thought to herself and smirked.<p> 


	2. Back then

**2 years ago at a charity ball in downtown Los Angeles**

"George! Oh it's been a long time," Jack slapped his friend's back and gave him a hug.  
>"Nice to see you Jack! How is it that I only meet you at events like these and nowhere else. Are you in hiding?"<br>The two old men enjoyed a good laugh, just like two long lost friends catching up and talking about the good ol' times.  
>"Mate, this is my son. Steve, meet Senior Officer of the CIA, George Daffel."<br>"Pleasure to meet you sir," greeted Steve in his deep voice.  
>"Ah I've finally gotten the chance to meet you! What a young handsome man,good thing you didn't inherit your father's undesirable traits," mocked George.<br>"Anyway, I also have someone to introduce to you. Meet Caroline Walkers, she's working with me."  
>She seemingly emerged from behind in a stunning Versace gown. Man, this girl's got style!<br>"It is my honour to meet you, Miss Walkers. I've heard about you lately and finally I get to meet the woman behind this man's success," Jack joked around, but of course he didn't mean it that way. He was well aware that George was a family man, and besides this woman was old enough to be his daughter. Jack meant that recently, Miss Walkers had been the talk of the town of officers. Afterall, it wasn't often that one got to see any eyecandy in this business.

"Hi I'm Caroline," she said with a slight smile.  
>Steve was mindblown, or close to that. Those ocean blue eyes, bronze tinted curls that hung loosely, and that lovely smile that melted the hearts of many, or his at least.<br>No way was she a CIA officer, how could she be one? To begin with, she doesn't look capable enough, and secondly, noone would be able to concentrate on their job while working with her. Yes, she was that beautiful.  
>Steve must have been in a daze for long enough such that Jack started to notice. He gave him a nudge before Steve finally snapped out of it.<p>

"Hey, I'm Steve. Can I get you a drink?" He asked in his most polite tone possible. Let's not forget he is a navy SEAL, this must have been hard for him.  
>They excused themselves and walked towards the counter, where they had a few drinks and a little chat. Well the chat turned out to be pretty productive, they had exchanged numbers and even arranged a second meeting.<br>Steve went home a very happy man. He knew he hadn't felt like this is a long while. Its hard for someone like him to feel like he just did, afterall his job wasn't exactly the happiest one even though he wanted to do it. He couldn't stop replaying scenes from the ball where they had their first chat, how he felt so at ease talking to her even though he was trying hard to be as gentlemanly as possible.

Weeks after weeks had passed, and they met more often. From once in three weeks to two, one and then several times a week. Whether it was for dinner, or just a short walk in the park, or even morning jogs, Caroline and Steve enjoyed each other's company. They spent Christmas together, having dinner with George and Jack, and dessert with each other while staring out at the pouring snow.  
>Things progressed, until that February where it all came to an abrupt stop. Like a car that broke down on a highway, suddenly unable to move, and there was nothing that could be done.<p>

**Present day in Hawaii  
><strong>  
>Caroline headed for her Porsche, but before she could open the door, she found herself turning back. She knocked on the governor's door and went in.<br>"Could you get me his location," she said expressionless.  
>The governor didn't say anything, but smiled.<br>"You may need this," the governor said as he pushed forward a gun, along with her badge.  
>Caroline gave a small smile but made no reply. She took them and ran off back to her car.<p>

Steve pulled into the driveway of a warehouse. He was corporately aware of the danger he was in, without backup. But somehow, that didn't seem to bother him very much. Caroline's presence was surprising enough to overwrite all his standard operating procedures as a trained SEAL.  
>"Ah, McGarett. What a lovely surprise. Alone?"<br>"Where's Kono. I came like you asked. Alone," he replied curtly.  
>"No hurry, you'll see her in 5, 4, 3, 2 –"<p> 


	3. Surprise Surprise

Present day in Hawaii  
>Caroline headed for her Porsche, but before she could open the door, she found herself turning back. She knocked on the governor's door and went in.<br>"Could you get me his location," she said expressionless.  
>The governor didn't say anything, but smiled.<br>"You may need this," the governor said as he pushed forward a gun, along with her badge.  
>Caroline gave a small smile but made no reply. She took them and ran off back to her car.<br>Steve pulled into the driveway of a warehouse. He was corporately aware of the danger he was in, without backup. But somehow, that didn't seem to bother him very much. Caroline's presence was surprising enough to overwrite all his standard operating procedures as a trained SEAL.  
>"Ah, McGarett. What a lovely surprise. Alone?"<br>"Where's Kono. I came like you asked. Alone," he replied curtly.  
>"No hurry, you'll see her in 5, 4, 3, 2 –"<br>"I haven't said 1!" The kidnapper snapped at his accomplice, who had already knocked him out.  
>As one who always watches out for his team mates, Steve had been more than worried for Kono hadn't replied any of their calls for days. Usually, Chin would be the one panicking and getting all worked up, however this time he appeared rather calm about it. In fact, he was the one who told Steve that Kono wouldn't be coming to work for several days, though he didn't say why. Perhaps Steve wasn't used to one less girl action in the team, or that he felt unsafe if his partners never gave a proper reason to account for their absence.<br>The hangover feeling and the pain from injuries soon got to Steve. Opening his eyes and allowing the light to seep in, he was unable to make out where he was. It was pitch black, and then suddenly became so bright then it blinded one.  
>"Had a good sleep sleeping beauty?"<br>"What do you want from me? Where is she?"  
>"See, I had to use someone to lure you out. Not easy getting a smartypants like you out."<br>"She's not here is she. Where is she," he increased his tone.  
>"I suppose she's safe. I've never seen her before as a matter of fact."<br>Damn. A trap. How could Steve be so stupid?  
>"What do you want from me," Steve repeated himself, making extra emphasis on every single word.<br>"Many many things. Don't you remember me? We have a lot of unsettled business."  
>Was he supposed to know him? Steve squinted and frantically tried to recall the man in front of him.<br>"Hesse," Steve mumbled as he tried to contain any tone that may suggest he was surprised.


	4. To the Rescue

**Back at the governor's office**  
>"Yes governor."<br>"He's at a warehouse near Waikiki beach. Sending you a picture now."  
>"Thanks a lot."<br>"No problem. Glad to have you back Miss Walker."  
>The governor had called the Five-0 team previously and asked them to track Mcgarett's location. With all the high-tech gadgets, finding him was as easy as pie.<br>"Didn't Steve make a trip down to his office? Couldn't he just ask him where he was going," questioned Danny. Kono and Chin merely shrugged and walked off to their offices.  
>"Nice. I was just asking and this is what I get."<br>Danny wasn't convinced. He felt something wasn't quite right. Before Kono and Chin could ask where he was going, Danny had already left and was on his way to his Camaro.  
>Meanwhile Caroline pulled up at the warehouse and as she stepped out of her car, she was greeted by several bullets that came from above.<br>"Damn, a sniper," she said as she ran for cover. She had now realized what she was up against. Before she could get anywhere near the warehouse, she knew she had to take the sniper down first.  
>Caroline scanned her surroundings before cautiously making her way nearer and nearer the warehouse so as to get the attention of the sniper. Indeed, he fired a few shots, trying to take her down without knowing that the more times he shot, the closer Caroline was going to find him.<br>She ran up the stairs of an apartment south-east of the warehouse, took out her gun as she opened the door leading up to the roof.  
>The sniper turned around and saw her with the gun pointed towards him. Fortunately but unfortunately for him, he made a bad move to take out his handgun and before he even reached for it, a bullet was all it took to pin him down. Forever.<p>

In the warehouse  
>Hesse sensed something was amiss. They heard several faint gunshots outside and knew they had company. By then, Caroline already took over the spot as the sniper. Every men that Hesse sent out was fired at. One shot was all it took for each and every one of them that stepped out.<br>"Seems like your friend is here. Which means your death is near too," he spoke, deeply convinced that this time Steve wasn't going to escape alive.  
>Hesse held Steve at gunpoint. Steve closed his eyes, as if submitting to his fate. The Steve we all know usually wouldn't give up without putting a fight, but it seems as though he knew that since he was there alone and he told no one about it, there was no way they could find him in time.<br>Caroline watched through the viewfinder as Hesse came closer and closer towards Steve.  
>"Goodbye Steve. What a pity you're going to die the same way as your father did."<br>Bang. There was a gunshot, followed by the crinkling of breaking glass falling. Danny had arrived in time to hear this.  
>"Oh shoot. See Steve this is what happens when you don't call me along," Danny cursed as he dialed for backup. Then, he proceeded cautiously towards the warehouse, with his gun in front of him.<br>Steve felt nothing. Certainly this wasn't the after feel of a bullet in your body. He gradually opened his eyes, and there he was. Hesse lay motionless right before him, with puddle of blood forming near his chest area. Steve looked down at himself. There was nothing he should be alarmed about.  
>"Steve? Steve? Oh gosh this can't be good. See Steve everytime I have to clear your mess. You better be fine or else-"<br>"Else what Danny?" Steve replied with a tinge of relieve to hear his friend's voice.  
>"How did you even hear me! It's bad to eavesdrop on others when they're mumbling. Mumbling…see I wasn't even talking out loud!"<br>"Ok Danny cut it just get me out here please."  
>"Ok you just said please so I shall release you."<br>"You know when I heard that gunshot I thought you were going to die. It was scary. I'm glad it's not you- wow wait isn't this Victor Hesse? You shot him? With what your foot?" Danny appeared as if he couldn't find a better way to express his joy at seeing his partner alive other than bombarding him with questions.  
>"I didn't shoot him. Someone else did, like a sniper. I'm pretty sure about it because there's no one else in this room." <p>


	5. Good ol' times

Seeing that Steve was getting help from Danny, she left the building in a hurry.  
>"Let's get out of here first," said Danny while lifting his partner up and helping him out of the warehouse.<br>They heard the sound of an engine starting, but Danny knew he came alone. Besides it was the sound of an engine startup, not turn off, so it definitely wasn't backup. Danny ran out, leaving Steve trying to catch up with him. By then Caroline had already driven off, but not quick enough because he was able to get a partial glimpse of her yellow Porsche's plate number.  
>"Who was that?"<br>"I don't know, but I think we should find out later. C'mon let's get you back."

Five-0 HQ  
>"Hey Chin, could you check who owns this car," said Danny as he handed her the piece of paper bearing the plate number.<br>"Sure. I'll let you know if there's a hit."  
>"Oh this might help. It was yellow. Like the sun. No brighter than the sun."<br>"Got it Danny," Chin couldn't help but laugh at how Danny phrased that.  
>"Who would drive something like that?" Danny scoffed as he headed for his office.<br>Steve had a change of shirt. He wanted to look presentable for the dinner that night, which was in less than an hour.  
>"Ah Chin, how do I look?" Steve said as he put on a slight smile.<br>"Dashing. But you might wanna do away with that smile, its creepy," mocked Chin.  
>"Yeah whatever. What're you doing?"<br>"Checking up on this yellow car for Danny. Seems like it's pretty new to have such a license plate."  
>'Yellow car, where have I seen one before,' thought Steve to himself.<br>"Let me know when you've got anything, I'll be out."  
>"Sure boss. Have a nice evening."<p>

Caroline was seated at the counter enjoying her bourbon and some chips. She was prominent in the crowd because of what she was wearing, and it didn't take long for Steve to find out where she was.  
>"Hey," came a soft voice from beside her.<br>"Oh you're here. Get a drink."  
>"I'll have whatever she's having," signaled Steve to the waiter.<br>He took over the glass, took a sniff and laughed.  
>"Bourbon as always, you've never changed."<br>"Takes my troubles away."  
>"How was your day?" Steve looked pretty interested in what happened after he left her.<br>"I went for a ride about downtown Hawaii. Pretty place."  
>"Yeah, it is. Nothing more?"<br>Caroline tried hard to come up with a name of a place in Hawaii. After all she just touched down the day before, so she didn't have much time to explore the area. However, she vaguely remembered reading a brochure on the dolphin center.  
>"I went to the dolphin center. Cute dolphins."<br>Steve merely smiled. He knew she was lying, but he continued to play along.  
>"Well I had an eventful day. Almost got shot. Was saved by this mysterious sniper. He helped me put down the person who killed my dad."<br>"Glad you made it here. Cheers to the mysterious sniper."  
>"Cheers."<p> 


End file.
